The Emperor
The Emperor (aka Kilrathi Emperor or Emperor of Kilrah) is emperor of all the Kilrathi, originating from the the Kiranka clan. Background These are the titles held by the leader of the Empire of Kilrah. The title is normally hereditary and the Emperor is the leader of the noble clan in power. Vendettas, challenges and civil wars by another or the same clan, are alternative of hereditary imperial succession. Another form of transfer is known as the "Chosen Claw of the Emperor" in which the case the emperor chooses his 'heir' the Crown Prince, and next in line WCA: Price of Victory. However, the Crown Prince must be vigilent to defend that position. The Emperor's absolute power or policies may be challenged by another clan, leading to a vendetta and all-out civil war, with the winner sitting on the throne. During the known Kilrathi history, each Emperor announces a campaign against an alien enemy with the Terran-Kilrathi War starting from such a campaignAction Stations which also stabilized the clans behind the current ruler. The son (or chosen hereditary heir) of the Emperor holds the title of the Crown Prince. Known Emperors (or possible Emperors) *Joor'ath nar Kiranka *Joor'rad nar Kiranka (perhaps an emperor around 2567-2569, or may be the emperor of 2632/2554-2669) *The Emperor (2632-2654)Pilgrim Truth hairless emperor *Last Emperor (2654-2669) Last Emperor The most famous was ruler of Empire of Kilrah during the Terran-Kilrathi War. He was the father of Gilkarg nar Kiranka. He had 15 grandchildren. "Meanwhile" This may be Joor'rad nar Kiranka (or Joor'rad is ancestor from a century before). He is decended from a long line of emperors including the great Joor'ath. He led the Empire against the Varni and almost exterminated them. Although they were sure about their victory, the Varni fought valiantly. His right leg had been shattered by a suicidal Varni attack on the flagship of the fleet and was replaced by artificial parts. One of his reform was a design so that the training of pilots as carrier pilots was exacting. Each year 500 or more entered entry classes, half died in training, and of them but less than 100 were qualified, often for mundane reasons. This method created a competitive and spirit and an elite force. Pilgrim Crisis The Emperor had tasked Bokoth in charge of as the Kalralahr's flagship, chose not to entrust it to Thiraka nar Kiranka thus relieving him of the battle group command. Thus Bokoth was directly in charge of the alliance between the Pilgrims under Carver Tsu III, Amity Aristee and the Kilrathi against the Confederation, and the destruction of Pegasus Naval Station with Bill Wilson's help. Following the destruction of the Grist'Ar'roc and it's fleet. The emperor chose not to order a retaliatory strike on the confederation. Instead he begun to unite the major noble clans of Kilrah including the Kiranka, Ragitagha and the Caxki. Later he sent a transmission to Vukar nar Caxki from K'n'Rek, letting the Kalralahr know that he had received his drone, and wanted to know more had been learned of the Terran supercruiser Olympus. Vukar told him he need not travel there. But the emperor wanted to be close, to direct the action himself if necessary. He wanted to find out what had rendered Mylon III lifeless. The emperor had ordered battle groups to the Ymir and Nephele systems; as a ruse to make the Terrans believe they were attacking in retaliation over the loss of Bokath, the loss of the battlegroup, and the loss of Vukar's two destroyers. It would also satisfy the pressure he had received from the clan leaders. Although he didn't like the expense, he felt that it would gather intelligence on the supercruiser and and destruction of Mylon. The Emporer had figured out from gravity well weapons, that the Pilgrims may be rising up and that they might prove to be a new and more powerful enemy, one that might destroy the Confederation, and then onto the Empire. He knew that Bokath had attempted to bargain with them, but had died. This time there would be no more bargains. He then tasked Vukar with finding the Olympus, and recovering its drive system. However, the various clans conspired to get the drives first, and secede from the alliance. Perhaps secede even if they didn't get the drives, as they considered the Emperor weak. However, interference between the Confederation and further losses, and an unstable alliance of the clans, and Caxhi clan seceding; forced the Emperor into having to make another deal with Carver Tsu III, Amity and the pilgrims in desperation. He had gotten into contact with the Olympus. He landed on board the Olympus in a scout shop and negotiated an alliance with the Pilgrims. However due to treachery on both sides neither truly trusted each other. Ultimately Ivar Chu McDaniel sent Hella Ti and Pilgrims to invade Kilrah slaying or incapacitating the Emperor's body guards and soldiers. The clans were too caught up in their own bickering to figure out how to fight back, and were rather incapable of defending against the Pilgrim's advanced alien technology and many were defeated. The Emperor was captured, and made several attempts to try to kill himself for the loss of honor. However, the pilgrims prevented him from being able to hurt himself. Ultimately he tried to jump out of a window of his palace, but not even that worked. He believed he was being given a lesson in humility. He saw Hell Ti shaking her head at him from the window. As soldiers started moving in his direction, he answered her with a roar in defiance. Following the Pilgrims either left with the McDanielists back to their galaxy or chose to stay with Confederation, the Emperor was apparently finally free (it is not clear if he followed through with Zu'kara passing the Empire to the next in line, or possibly had to deal with Kass’richak blood duel challenges to regain his honor). Reports were given that the Empire was returning to normal, and the Emperor was trying to expand the empire, and that the Border Worlds were starting to hassle them as well. They would have to be prepared against both threats. Vega Campaign Destruction of Kilrah With the Kilrathi Homeworld destroyed, and the death of the Emperor, the rest of the Empire fell apart, as factions fought for power, and subject races threw off their rule. It caused chaos, and enemies who were waiting to exploit their weaknesses.WC3 Novel Appearances *Action Stations *Wing Commander I (mentioned) *Wing Commander: The Movie (mentioned) *Pilgrim Stars *Pilgrim Truth *End Run *Wing Commander II *Heart of the Tiger (game and novel) *Fleet Action Behind the scenes One of the authors of Star*Soldier suggests that he may or may not have named the Emperor Joor'rad, though at first that was what he set out to do. He later realized that the emperor had never been named before, and that was probably the 'point', that there was purpose that he be only known as the The Emperor. He suggested that the date given in the Star*Soldier from '67 to '69 may be from a period in the 2567-2569, and as such is an ancestor of The Emperor from the games."Joor'rad" - Did I name the Emperor? Well: yes and no. I will admit that that is what I set out to do. It always bothered me when I would go to write a history or make a character list or somesuch that we didn't have that piece of information. On thinking about it, though, I realized that that may be the point: the lack of a name is consistent throughout so many pieces of media. Was it just a ball that got bigger as it went, or was there a conscious decision that he always be 'The Emperor'? If it's the latter than I genuinely feel bad about this. So, if you're as angry with me as I might be about this - maybe that's 2567 to 2569 and it refers to an earlier Emperor. In any event, the name derives from Joor'ath, an earlier Emperor mentioned in the Wing Commander III novelization. http://www.wcnews.com/news/update/8920 The Emperor in Pilgrim Stars seemingly has both of his eyes, his legs are not explicitely described, and is appears to be suffering from the same Kilrathi mange that much of the cats have in the Film and books. However, he must be the same Emperor as seen in Action Stations father of Gilkarg. Following the Pilgrims he would likely have had to commit Zu'kara for his dishonor and losses during the Pilgrim Crisis (which causes issues for them to be the same Emperor). Otherwise he would likely have to deal Kass’richak blood duel challenges to end the civil war caused by his dishonor. On the other hand in Wing Commander Academy tv series Thrakkath calls the emperor his "Father", but its unlikely that Gilkarg was ever an Emperor (or that Gilkarg ever had a brother also named Thrakkath). He was killed later during WC1 era late 2654-2655. References Category:Kilrathi Category:Characters (WC1&2G) Category:Characters (Pilgrim Truth) Category:Characters (Pilgrim Stars) Category:Characters (WCMN) Category:Characters (WC3)